Ghostzilla
Basic Information Ghostzilla is a non-aggressive giant red ghostly variation of a Rockster or rather a ghostly Rockzilla or an over-sized Hauntster that was introduced to Creativerse with update R47 on October 18th 2017 for the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign. During this Halloween-related event that has lasted up until November 15th 2017, the daily Idol Login Chests contained Haunted Idols for the first time. From October 24th 2018 to November 14th 2018, Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign returned and all Idol Event Creatures like Ghostzillas became tameable at the same time. Spawning Ghostzilla (referred to as "he"/"him" in system messages) only randomly appears for a certain timespan after an Infused Haunted Idol or Unleashed Haunted Idol has been placed - this will start a random Halloween-themed combat event. Your goal will be to kill all spawning aggressive Creatures, including the non-aggressive Ghostzilla himself, without letting your player character be killed in the process. Compared to other red giant ghost "Boss Mobs", Ghostzilla is a quite tough and skilled Idol Event Creature, and such will appear for tier 2 combat events with medium difficulty started by Infused Haunted Idols, but rarely also during Idol Events of tier 3 combat initiated by Unleashed Haunted Idols events. Ghostzilla is able to summon Hauntsters as his "minions". Ghostzillas can be spawned on Mob Spawners during Halloween event-times, and sometimes afterwards as well. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot via Mob Spawner inventory window that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. When spawned by a Mob Spawner, Ghostzilla will not call any Hauntster "minions". Behavior Ghostzilla is always non-aggressive at first, but will have to be defeated in order to complete the Idol Event successfully. Just like common Rocksters, Ghostzilla can cover his head with his claws, concentrating his strength and turning bright, almost white. Then he will uncurl and swing around while jumping up at the same time so that his special attack will deal extra damage and send player characters flying. Ghostzilla can randomly summon 1-3 Hauntsters for assistance, but this might be only the specifics of the event "Ghostzilla 2000". Combat These red ghostly Creatures take the exact same damage from Stone Swords, Obsidian Swords, Iron Swords, Diamond Swords or Lumite Swords: 27 hits. They require 40 hits with a Wood Sword or 58 hits with a Twig though. Please note that all Creatures in Creativerse can have individual vulnerabilities against specific tiers of melee Weapons. It seems like it is impossible to deal critical hits against this Idol Event Creature, even when the Badge "Brawler" has been unlocked. As mentioned, Ghostzillas (just like all Rockster types and Hauntsters too) will not take any damage at all as long as he curls up with his claws over his head. Ghostzilla has an exceptionally long reach, nearly 6 blocks, exactly like Rockzilla. A special player-friendly feature is that these Creatures will not lower the durability of your weapon whenever you hit them, nor the durability of your armor whenever they hit your player character. Poison Bombs are quite effective against Ghostzillas - three of these Explosives will kill these giant Idol Event Creatures with additional poison damage over time. However, it's hard to hit a Ghostzilla with Explosives at all. You can kill Ghostzillas with 10 well-aimed Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls. Freeze Bombs are much less effective against these Creatures though, as are Rimecones, Corrupt Bombs, Shur-Ice-Ns, Vlad-a-Rangs and Explosive Bombs. Unfortunately, Armor-Piercing Bombs are also quite ineffective. Different to other Purification will not heal Ghostzilla, but it will also not hurt him. As for Snowcubes; it's pretty much impossible to hit this giant Idol Event Creature properly with these throwables that deal additional cold damage over time. How to obtain Idols to spawn Ghostzillas Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Idol Login Chests during Halloween event-times. Infused Haunted Idols can then be gained as rewards for successfully completing Idol events that Haunted Idols have initiated. And Unleashed Haunted Idols can be won as rewards for successfully completing Idol events that Infused Haunted Idols have initiated. In 2018, Haunted Idols could also be randomly collected from a few Ghost Loot bags that all Ghost Creatures dropped when being killed. Ghost Creatures only appear at night during event-times, like from October 24th 2018 to November 14th 2018. In 2017, not all Ghost Creatures dropped Ghost Loot bags. Instead, in 2017 both Infused Haunted Idols and Unleashed Haunted Idols could additionally be bought in the Store for Coins, and some more Idols could be obtained for free by claiming Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign rewards, both was only possible during Halloween event-times 2017 that had ended with November 15th 2017. Any Haunted Idols that are still left from the Halloween event or can be obtained afterwards through any means (like by buying block kits for player-made Blueprints with placeable Idols inside) still work the same after the event has already ended. Any Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from Ghost Loot bags (that are rarely dropped from Idol Event Creatures like Ghostzillas) and reward Haunted Ghost Treasure chests (that appear after Idol Events are successfully completed) cannot be traded for Halloween-themed items and recipes though until the "merchant" NPCs The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. will spawn again. This will most likely happen in October 2019, but could maybe be the case even before that. Idol Events that feature Ghostzillas Infused Haunted Idol events (tier 2) * Ghostzilla 2000: a large red colored non-aggressive "Ghostzilla" will appear, assisted by additionally spawning large red aggressive Hauntsters and has to be defeated. Additional Hauntsters will randomly spawn as well and "assist" Ghostzilla as its "minions". When Ghostzilla has been defeated, any surviving Hauntsters will usually vanish together with Ghostzilla Unleashed Haunted Idol events (tier 3) * Defective Idol: the Unleashed Haunted Idol will change its color and emit a violet aura while randomly spawning large red colored Creatures, often starting with 3 or more Eidoleafis at first, then 3 Poultrygeists, 3 Polturpigsies or 3 Hauntsters, later on Ghostevils and gradually stronger large red aggressive Creatures up to red ghostly Boss Things called "Th'ang" and/or giant red ghostly Boss Hogs called "Clarice" and the like. It has not been reported, but it's possible that Ghostzilla might also spawn if an Defective Idol is left intact for too long. The event will be completed as soon as the Idol itself has been destroyed or has "run out of power". Usually any surviving Creatures will vanish together with it when the Idol is destroyed. How to beat Ghostzillas These red ghostly Creatures take the exact same damage from Stone Swords, Obsidian Swords, Iron Swords, Diamond Swords or Lumite Swords: 27 hits. They require 40 hits with a Wood Sword or 58 hits with a Twig though. Yes, even Stone Swords will deal the same amount of damage to a Ghostzilla as Obsidian Swords will. As mentioned, your melee Weapon will not lose any durability when hitting red ghostly Idol Event Creatures. Diamond Armor will be sufficient for protection; but Lumite Armor is always a safer bet for such combat events. Even more so because your armor will not lose any durability when fighting these Idol Event Creatures. It is absolutely recommended to gulp down an Health Regeneration Potion as soon as an Idol event starts. During Halloween event-times you can get these Potions from Ghost Loot occasionally. Even better would be to eat a Mushroom Sandwich or (a more expensive) Wholesome Sandwich that will grant you additional maximum health as well as health regeneration for 15 minutes. It is generally advised to put a stack of Advanced Health Potions into your quickbar before starting Idol Events. You can select their quickslot beforehand and then use right-click (or type the number key of the according quickslot twice) in order to drink a healing potion during the fight whenever your player character has been hit hard. You can only consume another healing potion after a short cooldown though. Ghostzillas can be effectively killed by throwing Poison Bombs at them, and the area effect of these Bombs can even hit and kill their Hauntster minions together with them. In melee combat, it's best to circle Ghostzillas and other large red ghostly Idol Event Creatures continually (simply run around them without using sprint) while hitting them, so that they won't be able to hit you back. Holding down the left mouse button will let you auto-hit them with your melee weapon. Ghostzillas are vulnerable to Corruption and Fire, and they can also drown. This means that they will be hurt and can be killed by being exposed to Corrupted Water or liquid Lava, which can be used strategically when building a combat arena for Idol Events. Since these Creatures are large, they cannot drown in liquids that are only one block "deep" though; it's necessary to use at least 2 blocks of liquid to drown them. It's not easy to lure Ghostzilla. First of all he has to be taunted, because he is initially non-aggressive. Secondly, he can use his claws at a range of up to ca. 6 blocks, so he will only start moving towards player characters if they are further away than that. You can find player-made Blueprints for Idol arenas (they can also be called idle kill-traps, corruption arenas, tamers etc.) in the Steam workshop for Creativerse that can help you with killing Idol Event Creatures automatically. Loot When killed, Ghostzillas might very rarely leave Ghost Loot bags behind (even if they're killed by drowning, being corrupted, burned, frozen or poisoned) that can randomly contain: * 1-2 Pumpkiru Candy (Trade Item) * 1-4 parts of Obsidian Armor * 1-2 Obsidian Swords * 1-2 Globs of Goo * 1-2x Corrupted Soup * 1-2x Corrupted Bread * 1-2x Corrupted Sandwich * 1-2x Fire Resistance Potions * 1-2 (Basic) Excavators * 1-2 Advanced Excavators * (rarely) 1 Super Excavator * 1-2x Corruption Dust * 1-2 Basic Health Potions * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * 1-2 Speed Potions * 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * 1-2 Explosive Bombs * 1-2 Extractors * 1-2 Advanced Extractors * (rarely) 1 Super Extractor * 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * 1-2 blocks of Fossils * 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass Whenever Idol Events are successfully completed, the Idols will transform into Haunted Ghost Treasure chests. You will obtain these reward chests even if the event Creatures were killed by environmental damage like Corruption or liquid Lava instead of having been killed directly by players. Infused Ghost Treasure chests that appear after successfully completing Infused Haunted Idol events will contain: * always ca. 12-14 Pumpkiru Candy (Trade Item) * often, but not always 1 Unleashed Haunted Idol (sometimes 1 Infused Haunted Idol instead, especially after Whack-a-Worm-events) * and 3-4 stacks of the following random items: * possibly 1-3 Advanced Health Potions * possibly 1-5 Basic Health Potions * possibly 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * possibly 1-2 Fire Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Speed Potions * possibly 1-3 Glowing Mushrooms * possibly 1-3 Bones * possibly 1-3x Gunpowder * possibly 1-3 Explosive Bombs * possibly 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * possibly 1-2 Basic Excavators * possibly 1-2 Advanced Excavators * possibly 1-2 Super Excavators * possibly 1-2x Corruption Dust * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Sandwiches * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Bread Loaves * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Soups * possibly 1-2 Basic Extractors * possibly 1-2 Advanced Extractors * possibly 1-2 parts of Obsidian Armor * possibly 1-2 blocks of Fossils * possibly 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass As a reward for successfully completed Unleashed Haunted Idol events, Unleashed Ghost Treasure chests will appear and contain: * always ca. 31-56 Pumpkiru Candy (Trade Item) * and 5-6 stacks of the following random items: * possibly 1-3 Advanced Health Potions * possibly 1-5 Basic Health Potions * possibly 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * possibly 1-2 Fire Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Speed Potions * possibly 1-3 Glowing Mushrooms * possibly 1-3 Bones * possibly 1-3x Gunpowder * possibly 1-3 Explosive Bombs * possibly 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * possibly 1-2 Basic Excavators * possibly 1-2 Advanced Excavators * possibly 1-2 Super Excavators * possibly 1-2x Corruption Dust * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Sandwiches * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Bread Loaves * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Soups * possibly 1-2 Basic Extractors * possibly 1-2 Advanced Extractors * possibly 1-2 parts of Obsidian Armor * possibly 1-2 blocks of Fossils * possibly 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass These chests will only very rarely provide you with Infused Haunted Idols. Pumpkiru Candy can then be traded for rare Halloween-themed Recipes and items, also the non-craftable Bat Juice and Marigold Potions from The Great Pumpkirus and also Pumpkiru Jr.s that will randomly spawn in the night on the surface, but only during Halloween event-times or for other rare occasions as Playful sees fit and will announce. Taming To tame a Ghostzilla, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar and point it at the Ghostzilla for 10 seconds without being interrupted. Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and also note that you will also have to throw one of these Explosives every 5-6 seconds so that the taming process will not be interrupted too often whenever the Creature "wakes up" and starts to fight back again. Since update R45 in July 2017, if Creatures realize that they cannot reach player characters, they can sometimes retreat and then wait in a distance until player characters will get close to them again, which can make them aggressive anew. This means that you might not be able to tame Ghostzillas and other Creatures safely across a gap or a fence, from a ladder or a platform anymore after having agitated them. A bug that occasionally lets Creatures glitch upwards or downwards all of a sudden, through the ground right into underground Caves or high up on tree tops makes taming Ghostzillas a little complicated as well. Keeping them as Pets As soon as Creatures have successfully been tamed and have sent you hearts, they will become immortal in principle. They will not die from hunger, sunlight, corruption, heat, cold, poison or drowning any longer, and they cannot be hit with Weapons. The owner of Pets can push them with gauntlets, and Explosives might also be able to push Pets away a little, but this won't kill them. Only "dismissing" Pets (via their pet window, to be opened by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" as the default key) will make them vanish forever while dropping their Loot Bag with the exact same content as if they were killed with a Weapon. Only Pet owners and players with the necessary permission rank can dismiss Pets. Pets will follow player characters automatically right after being tamed and can be lead through Teleporters or to the Touchstone. If you outdistance your Pets that follow you, they should automatically teleport to you. However in rare cases (like after using a Glider or before stepping into a Teleporter right after shaking them off) Pets that have just followed you might freeze and you will have to search for them where you last saw them. They might not follow you again automatically, so you'll have to tell them to "stay" (in their pet window), step away a bit, and then ask them to "follow" you again. The same goes for Pets that will stop following you after a defeat or logout. Pets should not vanish any longer if set to "wander", but they can still get displaced by the game program very often either upwards or downwards and more rarely sideways, usually onto the roof of their stables or a tree right above, down into a Cave or rarely even into the vast caverns of the Corruption layer deep underground... You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area as they are. This might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. For more details about how to keep Pets in Creativerse, please refer to the according Creativerse Wikia/Fandom article about Pets in general. Feeding Ghostzillas as Pets Pets cannot starve, but if you want to harvest animal materials from them, you will need to feed them first. You can only feed them if they are hungry, which is always the case right after you've tamed them. If they are hungry, they will display a Food icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Food icon in their "Status" box. As Pets, Ghostzillas will only desire Pumpkiru Candy. It is still possible to feed them any other type of Food, including Mushrooms. You can feed your Pets only by opening their pet window (right-click on the according Pet while pointing your cursor at it or press "f" as the default key while looking at your Pet) and then either right-click on the icon of the Food you want to feed in your inventory or quick-bar or drag & drop the Food over the pet window with your left mouse button. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite Food to receive a good harvest. Pet Harvest After your Ghostzilla has digested the Food (which can take a few minutes), you can harvest from it by pulling it with your ArcTek Gauntlet by pointing your cursor at the Pet in the game world and holding down the left mouse button (by default), just like you would pick up any block or object or dig any rock. You do not have to equip any Power Cell to do so, and no matter which Mining Cell you have equipped, the harvest will not be accomplished any faster nor will the harvest be any "better". You can only harvest from Pets that are ready to be harvested. These Pets will display a Gauntlet icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Gauntlet icon in their "Status" box. If your Pets are not ready to be harvested from, attempting to harvest from them will instead give them a push. You can only push your own Pets and Pets that other players have set to your permission rank. Only after feeding your Ghostzilla with Pumpkiru Candy, you can obtain: * always 2-5 Rockster Rocks * often 1-5 (blocks of) Mud, 1-5 Corals and/or 1-5 (blocks of) Magnetite * occasionally to rarely 1-5 Extractors, 1-5 Coal Torches * very rarely rare Recipes, like for Sand Castle Walls * perhaps very rarely Globs of Goo, Sinews and/or Bones After harvesting from your Pets, you will have to clean them with a Washer, otherwise they won't get hungry again. If Pets need cleaning, they will display a Washer tool in their thought bubble and in the status box in their pet window. Simply equip a Pet Washer after crafting it by right-clicking on its icon in your inventory. Then point the cursor at your Pet and hold down the left mouse button (as the default keysetting) until the bar has filled and a sound will indicate that the cleaning is done. Category:Pets Category:Bosses Category:Events Category:Creatures Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Event Creatures Category:Halloween Event Category:Defensive Creatures